hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki Mikage
Yuzuki is the town prostitute. I-in L.A. She is a bitch and goes to hell. Appearance Yuzuki I horribly homely and disfigured. She had Turd-Brown hair, Anus cloored eyes, and her toenailes reak of the sent of pulp-free orange juice. Her clothing SUCKS and no one likes her. Personality ... only negitive things. Biography First appearing in season 3, Yuzuki is a 9th grader schoolgirl who currently studies at Saigawara 4th Junior High School. Although a normal everyday girl, she actually has deep relations to the Hell Correspondance website. While Yuzuki is in the bathtub one night, Ai appears before her, suddenly kissing her. After that event, Ai possesses her and uses her as a human vessel to carry out her duties as Hell Girl. When a person forms a contract with the Hell Correspondence, Yuzuki will become Ai to send the victim to Hell. Much like Tsugumi in the first season, she is able to see visions of those who have called upon Hell Girl; although it should be noted that many of the people are acquaintances of her. About halfway through the series, Ai releases herself from Yuzuki during The Six-script Lantern ceremony in her town in which the gate to hell is temporarily open. After her friend, Akie, is sent to Hell, Yuzuki's eyes were seen to flash red for a moment, foreshadowing future events. After Akie is sent to Hell, she tries to keep Ai's clients from sending their tormentor to Hell. Despite the fact that the cycle of hatred is human nature and a part of life, she never stops trying to end it. Even after being shown visions by Ai proving that there's no way to stop revenge, she continues to try. Later, Ai reveals that she is destined to become the next Hell Girl. Later on, Yuzuki's existence begins to fade away. She becomes unable to contact her mother and finds her herself not being able to find personal possessions of her own, such as a student ID card that disappears into thin air. Furthermore, she finds that Tsugumi and the members of the Hell Correspondence are the only ones who can recognize her. Later, Tsugumi tells Yuzuki that she should just accept what is happening to her, just as she had done when disappeared from the world long ago. Yuzuki cannot accept this and desperately runs back home to her apartment, which is shown to be in terrible decaying condition. Upon entering her apartment room, she discovers the skeleton of a child hugging a stuffed animal. Ai appears with the Hell Correspondence, and confirms that this skeleton is indeed Yuzuki. She begins remembering her past. Yuzuki’s family used to be a very happy one, and we get to see a scene where the father gives a huge teddy bear to Yuzuki as an early birthday present (and a small bear keychain to the mother, Sayoko, as an extra). This all changes when the father gets into a traffic accident. The father was a bus driver, and the brakes didn’t work on that fateful day. The father did everything he could have reasonably done, but a bus is too heavy to stop easily without working brakes, and an incoming truck hit the bus at an intersection. At least Yuzuki and her mother got to see the father before he died at the hospital, even if he never regained consciousness. But seeing the father die is not made any easier by family members of other victims blaming him for the crash, with Sayoko’s bear keychain being crushed in the process. At least the immediate reactions of the other family members are understandable given the situation, but what comes after is not. The official investigation into the bus crash concludes that there were no problems with the maintenance of the bus and puts all the responsibility of the bus crash on Yuzuki’s father, and the public laps it up and starts shunning Yuzuki and her mother. It’s made pretty clear that it wasn’t genuine sloppiness on the part of the investigators: the bus company made sure that they would not end up being blamed for the crash. Almost no one is in any way friendly to Yuzuki and her mother Sayoko anymore, and in fact are downright hostile. There was one person who remained friendly, going as far as providing Sayoko with a part-time job, but even this ends when he reveals an ulterior motive and tries to seduce her. And her efforts to move away from the region are stymied as none of the relatives allow Yuzuki and her mother to stay with them. Things are not made any easier with Sayoko having a steadily worsening cough. The hospitals won’t even look at what’s wrong with her, and things get even worse when she starts coughing up blood. And no matter how much Yuzuki tries, she can’t get any help from anyone. The only person to show pure kindness to Yuzuki during the entire time was Akie, who gave Yuzuki a piece of candy when she found Yuzuki depressed by the riverbank. It made enough of an impression that Yuzuki kept the candy with the picture of her father. Yuzuki and Sayako now spend days together in bed without even getting up to eat, with Yuzuki not going to school because of the constant bullying and her mother too sick to get out of bed. The situation is so bleak that Sayoko gathers the strength for her and Yuzuki to go to a temple, where she intends them to die together. She would have strangled Yuzuki to death if it were not for a couple of girls that appeared outside the building Yuzuki and herself were hiding in, but after the girls go away, Sayoko is too tired and dies on the spot. A nearby sakura tree suddenly blooms and drops a whole lot of petals, and Yuzuki buries her mother in a grave of sakura petals. Yuzuki’s eyes are now red, and with nothing else to do, Yuzuki heads home and goes to sleep, hugging the giant teddy bear from her father, and dies. After Ai shows Yuzuki her past, she accepts the fact that it is destiny for her to become the Hell Girl. She puts on a kimono and her eyes turn red. Her first request is by Akie's Dad, who is begrudging Azusa, the girl who had sent Akie to Hell. However, Mr. Takasugi finds himself unable to pull the string. Yuzuki becomes angry and decides to take revenge upon Azusa herself, using her newly acquired powers. This revenge proves to be short lived after The Spider appears to stop Yuzuki, discharge her as Hell Girl, and send her to Hell as punishment for acting on feelings. Yuzuki is saved from being sent to Hell by Ai. Ai later proposes to replace Yuzuki as Hell Girl, and is accepted as her replacement. Yuzuki is then sent to Heaven. Abilities ﻿When Ai Enma possessed her body Yuzuki gained few abilities and later after accepting her fate as the new Hell Girl she has gained more powers. '''Awareness: '''to know who is going to be the next client or victim of Hell Girl by hearing the sound of a bell humming out of them. '''Teleportation: '''as the new Hell Girl she can teleport herself and others to anyplace she desires. '''Death Inducement: '''Yuzuki tried to take Asuza Mayama to hell by killing her first, it is interesting to note while Ai says her Grudge Quote before killing her victims, Yuzuki never said the Grudge Quote. '''Dark Energy: '''in the final episode of the Hell Girl anime she was creating a Hell Brand symbol with dark energy and then blasted Ai with a bolt of dark energy. She also tried to shoot the Spider with a blast of darkness. Trivia * None. Category:Anime Characters